Cuidar de você
by Ana Souza
Summary: A pedido da Anny escrevi essa fic.


Cuddy sempre foi muito dedicada ao trabalho, amava o que fazia e se doava por inteira para aquele hospital no qual administrava maravilhosamente bem, mas ultimamente o excesso de trabalho estava deixando-a irritada e o estresse reinando no seu dia-a-dia.

Sua vida andava um marasmo e sua rotina resumia-se em: casa e trabalho, trabalho e casa. Wilson, como um bom e velho amigo, vendo sua amiga se desgastando ao máximo todos os dias e sem nenhuma ''vida'' aos finais de semana, resolveu a convidar para sair, tentar ajudá-la a ter um pouco de vida social, afinal, ela merecia. Apesar de insistir na desculpa de que precisava adiantar o trabalho atrasado naquele final de semana, relutantemente ela acabou por aceitar o tal convite para se ver livre de Wilson. Ficou combinado que no dia seguinte, sábado, eles iriam a um barzinho quando saíssem do Hospital.

House, sem saber da ''-noite-de-balada-com-a-chefe-'' que Wilson teria, inocentemente convidou-o para irem num clube de jogos. Wilson sem querer mentir, até porque seria melhor pra ele mesmo, contou a House que sairia com Cuddy, mas tratando logo de se retratar com o amigo, chamou-o para ir com eles. Claro que não foi bem um convite espontâneo, afinal, ele sabia que House se auto convidaria de qualquer forma.

Às 21hrs, como combinado, Wilson parou seu carro frente à casa de Cuddy. Bastaram duas buzinadas para ela surgir a porta, trajando um vestido preto tomara-que-caia de comprimento bem acima dos joelhos, scarpin vermelho, cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo com franja, lábios vermelhos, maquiagem nude, brincos africanos, uma discreta pulseira de prata no pulso direito e uma pequena bolsa de mão. Ela desceu os degraus em direção ao carro enquanto Wilson ficava boquiaberto, observando-a tão linda e sexy, sem o ar de seriedade exigido a uma Dean of Medicine.

Saindo de seu devaneio, Wilson apressou-se para gentilmente abrir a porta do carro para que ela entrasse, confirmando a tese de que o cavalheirismo ainda existe.

- Nossa! Você está linda, Lisa. - comenta quase precisando de um babador.

- Obrigada, Wilson. - ela agradece com um tímido sorriso, sem saber como lidar com aquele elogio.

Entrando no carro, Cuddy nota a presença de House dentro do mesmo e volta seu olhar surpreso em direção a Wilson. Ele faz uma cara de 'me-desculpe-eu-não-tinha-outra-escolha' e deu partida no carro.

- House me convidou para irmos jogar esta noite, mas como eu já havia marcado com você, eu pensei, porque não irmos todos juntos?! - explicou.

- Você deveria ter avisado a boss que iríamos a um clube de jogos, e não de stripper, Wilson... Olha só o que ela está vestindo! - reclamou House com uma falsa careta de surpresa.

- Boa noite pra você também, House. - disse Cuddy, achando graça na implicância do seu funcionário-problema.

Entre sinais fechados e piadinhas do House sobre como o Wilson estava babando pela 'produção' da Cuddy, não tardou muito para que chegassem ao clube.

Já acomodados em uma mesa, eles fizeram os seus pedidos, Cuddy optando por uma taça de vinho branco, House por uma dose de whisky e Wilson por um coquetel de frutas, o que claro, não passou imune de piadas tanto por parte do House, quanto da Cuddy. O lugar era bem bonito, o ambiente tranqüilo, e ao fundo podiam-se ouvir os leves acordes de canções do Louis Armstrong. O clima estava bem aconchegante, talvez pela boa música que estava sendo tocada ao piano por um cara alto e bem  
charmoso, de poucos cabelos e olhos castanhos claros. Aparentava ter seus 40, mas muito bem conservados.

Alguns minutos de conversa, e Cuddy já estava na terceira taça de vinho, sendo acompanha por Wilson que havia deixado de lado os coquetéis. House continuava com seu velho e bom whisky, tomando-o moderadamente por incrível que pareça.

Cuddy era só sorrisos, não costumava beber muito e o pouco vinho que tinha bebido já estava fazendo efeito, deixando-a mais alegre que o normal. Ao levantar para ir ao banheiro, sua cabeça girou um pouco, e sentindo-se tonta, se apoiou discretamente na mesa, caminhando segundos depois em direção ao banheiro.

Com a ausência da amiga, Wilson aproveitou para comentar o quanto Cuddy estava sexy, rasgando elogios, querendo provocar House e conseguindo. No caminho de volta para a mesa, Cuddy sentiu os olhos do cantor voltados para ela, e como boa dama, o olhou discretamente, ganhando um tímido sorriso do mesmo. Continuou seu caminho e logo sentou.

- Parece que você fez mais uma conquista, Cuddy. - Wilson comentou com os olhos divertidos.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou tentando parecer inocente.

- O cantor não tirou os olhos de você desde que chegamos.

- Exagero seu, Wilson. - ela olhou para House que estava olhando-a enquanto Wilson falava, a deixando extremamente tímida.

- É, mas bem que ele sorriu pra você quando estava voltado do banheiro.

- Vão continuar falando desse cantorzinho idiota?Por favor, ele nem consegue dar o tom correto! - House resmungou irritado.

Cuddy pegou sua taça de vinho e deu um longo gole para tentar ficar menos desconfortável. Eles mudaram o rumo do assunto e continuaram se divertindo. Após alguns petiscos, Wilson convidou Cuddy para dançar, e ela mais do que disposta, aceitou de bom agrado. House os observava de longe, sentindo uma pontada de inveja por não ser o homem que tinha Lisa Cuddy entre os braços.

Ao acabar a musica e antes que Cuddy e Wilson retornassem para a mesa, eles foram abordados por um cara. Era o pianista do bar, que gentilmente pediu que Cuddy dançasse com ele sem nenhum receio, porque viu que Wilson era apenas um amigo. Sorridente, ela aceitou.

Wilson voltou para a mesa e ficou junto a House, observando-os dançar.

- Parece que Cuddy se deu bem. - Wilson comentou sorrindo.

- Ela está bêbada! Como você a deixou com aquele cara? - House disse visivelmente enciumado.

- Eu não sou dono da Cuddy para proibi-la de dançar com quem quer que seja. E ela não está bêbada.

- Mas é amigo, seu idiota. - virou o copo bebendo todo o whisky que havia nele. - Tem obrigação de ter cuidados sobre ela. - adicionou.

- Eles só estão dançando, House. Era você quem deveria estar ali com ela.

House em silêncio continuou olhando fixamente para o casal que dançava, esperando um único deslize do cara para poder tirar Cuddy, a sua Cuddy dos braços dele.

A musica era um pouco mais lenta, e em certo momento o cara tentou beijar Cuddy, mas ela desinteressada, desviou o rosto para evitar ser beijada. O cara era insistente, e não sabendo ser rejeitado, apertou ainda mais Cuddy contra o seu corpo, enquanto sussurrava palavras de luxúria em seu ouvido.

House sem mais agüentar presenciar aquela cena, tomou duas pílulas de vicodin, e pegando sua bengala, caminhou em passos firmes até eles, surpreendendo-os ao pegar o braço de Cuddy, afastando-a do cara, e a abraçando pela cintura, grudando seus corpos enquanto dançavam, desprezando a presença do cara, que foi prontamente ignorado por Cuddy. Ele se afastou e voltou para junto de sua banda, com a reação de Cuddy ele pôde ver que não teria nenhuma chance com ela.

House estava totalmente constrangido, ele não tinha o costume de dançar, e ainda por cima musica romântica. Cuddy pelo contrário estava adorando, beber sempre a deixava mais solta, mais corajosa.

- Você está bebada. - House sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não estou. - disse-lhe sorrindo amplamente.

- Vamos voltar para a mesa. – pediu House.

- Por quê? Não está gostando de dançar comigo? - perguntou olhando-o.

- Minha perna dói. - hesitou um pouco para responder, não queria admitir pra si mesmo que estava adorando aquilo. Mas realmente a perna dele estava doendo.

- Vamos. – ela prontamente concordou, enquanto eles voltaram para se juntarem a Wilson.

Cuddy continuou bebendo animadamente e House sempre a regulando, sabia que ela era fraca para beber, mas Cuddy não dava ouvidos. Não tardou muito para que eles decidissem ir embora. Notando o clima palpável que se instalou entre o amigo e a chefa, Wilson ofereceu seu carro para que House pudesse levar Cuddy para casa e foi de taxi.

Ao chegarem à casa de Cuddy, House a ajudou a sair do carro e segurando-a pela cintura, a levou até porta. Cuddy sentia a cabeça girando e suas pernas sem muito equilíbrio. Dava risada e não parava de falar, uma voz suave e arrastada.

Entrando, preocupado com a ressaca que com certeza ela teria na manhã seguinte, House a levou para o quarto, e sentando lhe na cama começou a tirar seus sapatos. Ela caiu para trás, batendo suas costas no colchão.

- Vou colocar você no banho e depois você vai dormir. - House disse calmamente olhando-a esparramada na cama com os braços esticados acima da cabeça.

- Não quero tomar banho. - recusou-se virando o corpo para o lado contrario dos olhos de House.

- Mas você vai, menina suja. - House pegou-a no colo e a levou para o banheiro.

Quando House a colocou no chão seus olhos se encontraram, seus rostos estavam próximos um do outro e de repente tudo parou. As mãos de Cuddy em volta do pescoço de House e as dele segurando firme sua cintura.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. - ela murmurou referindo-se ao banho.

- Eu sei. - disse soltando a respiração que estava prendendo sem perceber. - Mas quero cuidar de você. - afastou-se antes que fizesse a besteira de beijá-la.

House pegou sua mão, tirou a pulseira e a colocou na pia. Pediu para que ela virasse, ela assim o fez, deixando-o descer o zíper do vestido, enquanto o mesmo formava uma poça de tecidos em seus pés.

Parada, pálida e usando apenas peças íntimas, Cuddy observava como ele olhou seu corpo, admirado.

- Você consegue fazer isso sozinha? – perguntou, não querendo invadir sua privacidade.

- Sim. - respondeu envergonhada.

House pegou o vestido do chão e colocou junto à pulseira, na pia. Abriu o box ao seu lado e ligou o chuveiro. Voltou a aproximar-se dela e delicadamente tirou seus brincos e o elástico do cabelo.

- Vou esperar lá fora. - avisou e logo saiu.

Enquanto Cuddy tomava banho, House separou camisa e short de pijamas e uma calcinha, deixou-os sobre a cama e foi até a cozinha preparar um chá. Voltando, colocou a caneca sobre a cômoda, não ouvindo mais o barulho do chuveiro pegou as roupas de Cuddy que estavam na cama e supondo que ela já havia terminado seu banho, ficou de frente a porta do banheiro. Segundos depois, ela abre a porta enrolada em uma toalha e o vê segurando suas roupas, ele a entrega e ela volta a fechar a porta para vestir-se.

Não tarda para ela sair do banheiro e encontrar House sentado sobre sua cama, segurando uma caneca de chá. Aproximando-se, ela se senta ao lado dele, aguardando qual será o próximo passo.

- Beba isso, vai se sentir melhor. - disse entregando-a a caneca.

Sentindo-se enjoada pelo alto teor de álcool ingerido, ela dá um gole e pára.

- Tudo! - ele ordena e ela o obedece.

- Seu cabelo ainda está molhado. - ele se levanta, vai até o banheiro e volta trazendo uma toalha. Senta onde estava e começa a secar os cabelos de Cuddy enquanto ela toma o chá.

-Obrigada. Há muito tempo ninguém cuida de mim - Cuddy agradece timidamente após terminar o chá.

- Eu não sou bom em cuidar. – disse baixando a visão, claramente desconfortável. - Bom, você parece bem melhor. Agora eu preciso ir. – House se levanta, mas é impedido de sair por Cuddy.

- Não vá! Fique aqui esta noite. - pediu com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse prestes a ser abandonada.

- Acho que não devo levar a serio um pedido de uma bêbada. - disse com sarcasmo, como quem tenta aliviar o clima do ambiente.

- E de uma amiga? - levantou da cama sem soltar o braço dele.

- Amiga?! - repetiu não muito familiarizado com a palavra.

- Venha. - ela tirou-lhe o blazer. - Tire o tênis e deite comigo. Estou cansada.

Cuddy foi para a cama e deitou-se do lado direito. House sentou do lado esquerdo na beira da cama e tirou tênis e meias, olhou para Cuddy por um instante e logo deitou ao seu lado. Cuddy delicadamente foi levando seu corpo para mais perto do dele e aconchegando-se em seus braços deitou a cabeça em seu peito, deixando House surpreso. Aquilo tudo era muito confuso para ele, de um auto-convite para um barzinho ele havia ido parar na cama de Cuddy e estava ali com ela em seus braços, como se pedisse para ser cuidada. Hesitantemente, ele envolveu um de seus braços no corpo dela e assim ficaram abraçados, até se entregarem ao sono.

Amanheceu, Cuddy acordou primeiro que House. Ao abrir os olhos, ela sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça, e saindo da cama com cuidado pra não acordá-lo, foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Pegou um remédio para dor de cabeça e foi até a cozinha a procura de água. Tomou-a e decidiu preparar um café da manhã para o House, que apareceu de repente na cozinha assustando-a.

- House. - sorriu. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia minha alcoólatra favorita. Acordou bem? - perguntou encostado na entrada da cozinha.

- Com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas tomei um remédio.

- Bom preciso ir pra casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

- Eu ia preparar um café para nós dois. - disse-lhe ao se aproximar.

- Obrigada, mas realmente eu preciso ir. - House a encarou por alguns instantes e seguiu para o corredor rumo a porta de saída.

Cuddy o acompanhou, e chegando a porta, House segura a maçaneta, enquanto despede-se da mulher a sua frente.

- Obrigada por ontem e por aceitar ficar. - disse com amor nos olhos.

- Não precisa agradecer. - segurando firme na maçaneta ele olhava intensamente para Cuddy.

- Posso te convidar para vir jantar comigo esta noite? – perguntou desconcertada.

- Às nove? - perguntou ele.

- Sim, às nove. - sorriu animadamente enquanto observava House partir.

Eles já estavam quase terminando o jantar. Sentados a mesa um de frente para o outro, continuavam a conversar, mas não falaram sobre eles nenhum momento sequer. Até que o silêncio caiu sobre eles e a vontade de falar sobre o que havia acontecido na noite anterior estava gritante dentro de Cuddy.

- Porque você cuidou de mim daquela forma? - Cuddy perguntou olhando-o nervosa.

- Pelo mesmo motivo no qual você me pediu pra ficar. - House respondeu sério fitando-a nos olhos, levando o nervosismo dela embora.

- Ainda está com fome? - deu um gole na taça de vinho, desviando o olhar.

- Não de comida. - respondeu maliciosamente também dando um gole em sua taça.

House levantou e pegou seu prato, o de Cuddy e colocou-os na pia. Cuddy recolheu as taças e antes de levá-las para a pia House a impediu.

- Deixa que eu levo. - disse gentilmente pegando as taças.

Cuddy continuou parada de costas pra mesa e observou House levar as taças. Ao voltar ele parou seu corpo bem junto ao dela.

- Eu odiei quando aquele cara te agarrou. - disse-lhe olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- E eu amei quando você dançou comigo. - ela sorriu e ele segurou sua cintura e a colocou sentada em cima da mesa.

- Não vai me oferecer a sobremesa? - perguntou separando os joelhos dela com as mãos.

- O que você vai querer? - ela o puxou pelo cinto o fazendo ficar entre suas pernas.

- Doce! - subindo devagar as mãos nas coxas dela. - Doce sabor Cuddy. - agarrou-lhe a bunda e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Cuddy segurou House pelo pescoço e deu entrada para sua língua feroz, faminta que cada vez ia mais fundo dentro da boca, se contorcendo, explorando cada parte daquela boca tentadora. E cada vez mais se chupavam, se degustavam, se consumiam num desejo que aumentava a cada toque. Quando o beijo tirou-lhes o folego, eles se olharam ofegantes, num sorriso safado.

- Vamos para cama. Quero cuidar de você.

- Ér? - Cuddy sussurrou.

- Ér... - House beijou-lhe suavemente nos lábios.

- Cuidar? - mordeu-lhe de leve no queixo. - Como? - repetiu a mordida.

- Em todos os sentidos e posições. - respondeu contornando sua boca com o indicador. - Pra sempre. - adicionou murmurando sobre seus lábios.


End file.
